world_dubbingfandomcom-20200213-history
Erica Schroeder
Albany, New York, United States|nationality = American|she_has_dubbed_in = New York City, New York, United States|estado = Active|years_active = 2004 (15 years)|state = Active|dub_place = New York}} Daphnes7.png|Daphne (4Kids dub) in Winx Club, one of her most famous characters. 1DC6E4D7-74D5-488F-B283-AE3250AE8B94.jpeg|Maki Kitaki in FLCL: Alternative, one of her most famous characters. WCs8Faragonda.jpg|Faragonda (DuArt/3Beep versions) in Winx Club, one of her most famous characters . 85E64E86-26E0-4806-988E-F3738C7E90CD.jpeg|Monkey D. Luffy (4Kids version) in One Piece, one of her most famous characters. 4C2E81AF-88BE-4AE2-8542-776FDC005D53.jpeg|Nagako Aoki in Mai Mai Miracle, one of her most famous characters. C97BFC5C-A94B-4384-B9FA-49E6312B643E.jpeg|Astoria Rapunzel in Regal Academy, one of her most famous characters. WCs7Critty.png|Critty in Winx Club. WCs7Squonk.png|Squonk in Winx Club. Enfermera_Joy.jpg|Nurse Joy in Pokémon: Advanced Challenge and Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. EP562_Fantina.jpg|Fantina in Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. 220px-Rhonda.jpg|Rhonda in Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. 250px-Salvia.jpg|Princess Salvia in Diamond and Pearl. Pkmn_M08_Lady_Ilene.png|Ilene in Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Pkmn_M08_Queen_Rin.jpg|Queen Rin in Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Erica D. Schroeder, better known as Bella Hudson or Berra Hudson (Born on April 27, 1975 in Albany, New York) is an American voice actress. Filmography Anime Series Kaya Matsutani *FLCL: Alternative - Maki Kitaki Others *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy - Shiho Sakakibara (ep6) *FLCL Alternative - Shizuka Koumoto *One Piece - Monkey D. Luffy (4Kids Dub) *Pokémon: Chronicles - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Battle - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XYZ - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo - Saishi *Seven of Seven - Ghost Girl, Kayano, Melody Honey, Old Woman, Tsukie, Video Game Voices *The Gokusen - Girl (ep8), Nurse (ep6), Sayuri (ep3) *World War Blue - Stella *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time - Additional Voices *Zetman - Akemi Kawakami, High School Girl (ep10), Ritsuko 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Let's Go! Tamagotchi - Building (ep12), Ciaotchi (ep8), Otokitchi (ep6), Sales Bird (ep4) Anime Movies Manami Honjou Mai Mai Miracle - Nagako Aoki ’Others' *Lu over the Wall - Additional Voices *Mai Mai Miracle - Nagako Aoki *Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us - Margo, Ditto, Eevee, Teddiursa *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom - Additional Voices *Psychic School Wars - Yuriko Yamagiwa *Your Name - Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Additional Voices OVA *Outlanders - Momo Animated Series Raffaella Castelli *Winx Club - Daphne (4Kids dub) Roberta Greganti *Winx Club - Faragonda Giò Giò Rapattoni *Winx Club - Faragonda Others *Winx Club **Liss **Piff (Domitilla D'Amico) **Yakobetta **Maia (Ludovica Marineo) *Sissi: The Young Empress - Nenè (Chiara Oliviero) *Regal Academy - Astoria Rapunzel (Giulia Tarquini) *Winx Club **Sqounk **Critty (Rachele Paolelli) **Icy (Tatiana Dessi) **Luna (Ilaria Giorgino) **Additional Voices Dubbing companies and studios *DuArt Film and Video *4Kids Entertainment *NYAV Post *Central Park Media *TAJ Productions *ADV Films *3Beep Inc. *Real Recording *Audioworks Producers Group Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) s Category:Dubbing actresses from Albany Category:3Beep actresses Category:DuArt Film and Video actresses Category:4Kids Entertainment actresses Category:FUNimation actresses Category:FUNimation Entertainment actresses Category:Dubbing actresses based in New York Category:American Voice Actresses